


The Most Beautiful Thing In The World

by passionatelylovers



Category: falsettos
Genre: Bookstore AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatelylovers/pseuds/passionatelylovers
Summary: Marvin has just hired Mendel to work with him at his beloved bookstore. But they work through so much more.





	1. Chapter One

Marvin was an average man if you were to just look at him in a crowd. He wore normal clothes, nothing too flashy but not too boring. He had a normal haircut, and a normal voice. He simply seemed like an average man. He worked at a bookstore, which was directly below his apartment. He lived with his wife and son, Trina and Jason. Though he wasn't happy with her. He loved his son, but he couldn't love his wife. He tried to, he desperately wanted to. But he simply couldn't. He blamed Trina for that, taking none of the responsibility for himself. How could she be so unlovable?

Marvin took out his keys and searched for the one that opened the door of the bookshop, looking for the one with the red little key ring. Marvin had tendencies to label things unnecessarily, which he didn't see as a problem. Nobody at work saw it as a problem, but maybe that's because he worked by himself. He had owned the bookstore for just about a decade. Jason wasn't even born yet when he bought it. Trina hated the store, but never said anything of it.

"Hello, Mr. Marvin!" A man yelled out as he walked towards other said man. He had curly black hair, and an equally curly black beard to match it. He was smiling like mad, which unnerved Marvin. He was holding two coffee cups in his hands, and was offering one to Marvin. "I'm Mendel Wiesenbachfeld, the one you interviewed for the job."

Marvin hesitantly took one of the coffee cups. It had a logo on it from a hipster coffee shop that Marvin unfortunately recognized. "I remember you."

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got you Chai," Mendel said, walking in behind Marvin.

"Isn't it called Chai tea?" Marvin asked as he went behind the counter.

"Actually, Chai _means_  tea so it's just redundant to add tea at the end of tea," Mendel said with a smile. Marvin gave him a glance and rolled his eyes. _A know it all_. Marvin hated when he wasn't the smartest in the room, so he inner circle was quite small. "The same thing happened to the Sahara Desert, the Soviet Union, the-"

"I get the picture," Marvin said coldly. He grabbed a box of new arrivals from under the counter and began to sort them by genre, and then by author, and then by title.

"What's my first task?" Mendel asked. Marvin looked up. He didn't want Mendel to ruin any of his hard work. There was a system and it was hard to explain these things to someone who wasn't Marvin.

"You can count the money in the register," Marvin said, waking to the register and opening it. He went back to his books and began sorting again.

"You know I'm in postgraduate school right now, aspiring to become a psychiatrist one day," Mendel said. Marvin nodded, letting out a 'hmm' so that Mendel knew he was heard. "I'm taking night school though, and I'm working through the day to pay my loans. Man are those a bitch."

"Yeah, I dropped out of school a long time ago. I knew everything they were teaching me," Marvin said. Mendel nodded.

"What were you majoring in?" Mendel asked. Marvin sighed, as small talk was his worst enemy.

"Business," Marvin said. He was sorting quicker now, he wanted to get out of of the conversation as quickly as possible.

"You seem like the type," Mendel said. "For me, I'm committed. I took one gap year to prepare myself before I started school again. Then four years to get my bachelors degree, now I'm at my last year of med school. Is this your family?"

"What?" Marvin asked with a gawk, looking at Mendel. Mendel pointed at a small, framed portrait on the counter.

"Is this your family?" Mendel repeated. Marvin walked over to him. He pointed to his son.

"That's Jason, my son who is nine, turning ten soon. And that," Marvin said with a sigh, pointing at Trina. He looked into her eyes. They were empty. "Is my cold ass wife Trina."

"She's absolutely stunning though," Mendel said, picking up the portrait. "How can she possibly be cold?"

"Huh," Marvin chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"What about Jason?" Mendel asked. "Is he cold?"

"He's a kid, what more can I say?" Marvin said. He had finally finished sorting, and went to put them in their places.

It had been about ten minute before Marvin heard a joyful voice saying "Marvin?" He came out from behind a shelf, and smiled.

"Cordelia," Marvin said, a grin in his voice. He walked towards her and gave her a hug, and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"I made you lunch today! It's spaghetti!" Cordelia said, handing Marvin a paper bag that had his name on it, next to a heart. Marvin smiled. "You'd think it was Italian with how well I made it."

"Are you his..." Mendel asked, pointing at the two with his index finger. "Y'know..."

"Am I his mistress?" Cordelia asked. Mendel nodded. Cordelia began cackling. "Me and Marvin together! Marvin is-"

"Cordelia lives next door with her girlfriend, Charlotte," Marvin interrupted, giving Cordelia a cold look. "She's pretty gay."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know," Mendel said, his face flushing red. He extended his arm across the counter. "I'm Mendel Weisenbachfeld. I just began working for Marvin here."

"Oh that's wonderful! It's been years since Marv's had help around here. Lottie started the business with him, but she just started residency. She just finished med school. Though when she started med school, that's when she quit this job," Cordelia rambled. She had a habit of talking on and on.

"I'll be doing psychiatry residency next year!" Mendel said. Cordelia smiled happily.

"Oh, I should introduce you to Lottie. She tries to talk to me about medical stuff but most of it is just really confusing," Cordelia said. Marvin smiled as he watched Cordelia talk about her girlfriend. He went back into his bookshelf. Whenever Marvin looked at books, he got very lost in them. He could spent weeks reading books and think it had only been five minutes. Nobody could pull him from a good book.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. Marvin looked over his shoulder, and immediately his jaw dropped. The most beautiful man in the world was saying something that Marvin couldn't hear, more importantly the most beautiful man in the world was saying something that Marvin couldn't hear to .

"What?" Marvin asked. The other man laughed, and _by god_ it was beautiful.

"I asked if you knew any good books to read," he said.

"Well, what are you interested in?" Marvin asked. The other man shrugged.

"I don't know books that well," he said. "I'm more interested in fashion. Any fashion books?"

"We have books about the history of fashion-" Marvin said, but was interrupted by the man's finger on his lips.

"History bores me," he said. "Find me romance."

"If it's romance you want..." Marvin said, and the other man raised his eyebrows. Marvin immediately turned red, as that's not what he meant by his sentence.

"My name is Whizzer Brown," the man said.

"I'm Marvin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a blog for this AU where you can send in asks and headcanons that you have. I'm on tumblr on @booksarethemostbeautifulthing  
> https://www.booksarethemostbeautifulthing.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter Two

"Hello, darling," Trina said as Marvin opened the door. It was late, which was the norm. Marvin usually kept the store open until he absolutely had to close it. "I made meatloaf."

"That's wonderful, Trina," Marvin said harshly. He went to the kitchen, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He hit the top of the bottle on the counter, popping the lid off. Trina watched him from the corner of her eye. He didn't care about meatloaf. He didn't seem to care about anything nowadays.

"How was your first day with your new employee?" Trina asked. Marvin sighed, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"He was _so_ talkative," Marvin said. He sat down on the couch and took a swig of his beer. "Cordelia seemed to like him though. He's training to be a therapist or... something like that."

"Dad!" Jason said as he ran into his Father's arms. "Dad I won my chess tournament today in class!"

"Wow, that's great, Jason," Marvin said.

"Why don't you tell your Father about your new baseball coach," Trina prompted. Jason smiled.

"Remember when I hit the ball right at Coach Wilson's legs and you said I 'crushed his nuts'?" Jason asked excitedly. Marvin laughed, which made Trina hit the back of Marvin's head. "Well, he's going to be in the hospital for who knows how long. So we got a replacement coach today, and Dad he's _so cool_! He wears a leather jacket and these cool sun glasses! And he is _awesome_  at baseball!"

"He sounds great," Marvin said.

"Yeah, but he's not that smart. He was trying to read off our names and he kept getting things all mixed up," Jason said. Marvin looked at Trina, and she mouthed "he's dyslexic". Marvin nodded.

"He sounds like a fun guy," Marvin said.

"Coach Whizzer is the best," Jason said. Marvin's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Whizzer?" He asked. Whizzer was the name of the beautiful man from the bookshop. Not that Marvin noticed men's beauty like that, it was just hard not to notice his perfect smile, his sparkly eyes, his flawless hair, the chest hair he could see from his open shirt leading all the way down to his...

"Yeah, I thought his name was weird too. We were supposed to call him Coach Brown but he said it made him sound like a handbag description. I didn't get it, but he laughed. But people call him Whizzer because of how he can well he pitches the ball," Jason said.

"Did your Mom get to meet Coach Whizzer?" Marvin asked. Trina looked over skeptically.

"Well, he had a whole crowd of Mom's around him. Adam's Mom was trying to shove her brisket down his throat," Jason said.

"He's Jewish then?" Marvin asked, somewhat pleased for some reason.

"Why do you care, Marvin?" Trina asked. Marvin felt his face pale.

"I'm asking questions about Jason's new friend," Marvin said dryly. "It's called being polite, Trina. Try it something?"

"If you're so interested in him you'll be pleased to know I invited him over for dinner," Trina said. Marvin's heart stopped.

"I thought you didn't get to meet him," Marvin said quickly.

"We need more friends than just Cordelia and Charlotte, Marvin," Trina said. Marvin looked at the table. There was a lot more meatloaf than he remembered. Marvin stood up, putting Jason down in his seat. Trina walked up to Marvin and began whispering. "I don't care if you're... you're... intimidated by Whizzer or something. Just stop being weird about it."

Marvin felt relieved.  _But wait, why did Whizzer agree?_

_Ding dong._

"That must be him," Trina said, not breaking eye contact as she went to open the door. Whizzer stood there, a big smile on his face. He was holding a small cloth bag.

"Coach Whizzer!" Jason said, running up to the man who was literary almost too tall for the door frame.

"We're not at practice, you can just call me Whizzer here!" Whizzer said happily, giving Jason a high five. He looked behind Jason, and saw Marvin. Marvin couldn't read his facial expression. "And this must be your Father?"

"Dad, this is Whizzer!" Jason said.

"I stopped by his bookshop just today," Whizzer said. Whizzer looked up and down his body. "His costumer service was excellent."

"You didn't tell me you guys already met, Marvin," Trina said through her teeth.

"I didn't know how many people were named Whizzer in this town," Marvin said with a sigh. Trina dropped her smile.

"Who else do you know with a name like Whizzer?" She asked.

"I brought wine!" Whizzer said suddenly, pulling out a bottle of red wine from his bag. Trina smiled again and took the bottle from him.

"I can't drink wine, Whizzer!" Jason whined. Whizzer leaned towards him, and pulled out another bottle from his bag.

"That's why I got you Mt. Dew now go hide it," he said. Jason grabbed the family sized bottle and ran to his room with the biggest smile on his face. It was just Marvin and Whizzer now. "you didn't tell me you had an entire family."

"Why are you here?" Marvin asked. Whizzer smiled softly, walking towards him.

"I came to your bookshop, and I saw you. Then I went to baseball practice, and I saw you again, in him," Whizzer said. Marvin felt a blush reaching his cheeks.

"Listen, Whizzer, I'm married. I'm not even- I don't want to be-" Marvin started, but he couldn't find the strength to lie. Whizzer's smile faded. Oh my god, his frown was painful. "I couldn't do that to Jason."

Whizzer seemed to understand that better. "Well, I don't know about you but Jason loves me."

Marvin chuckled. "But every child loves their parents together more than they love their baseball coaches."

"I _loved_  my baseball coach," Whizzer said. With every sentence, he inched closer, and closer.

"Dinner is ready," Trina said. The table had six places, and Marvin sat at the head of the table. Trina sat on his right with Jason beside her, and Whizzer sat on Marvin's left. Trina began cutting the meatloaf for everyone.

"So, how did you end up teaching little league?" Trina asked. She had passed everyone their food. Jason was jittery in his seat, and Whizzer regretted the soda.

"I played when I was around Jason's age, and I needed something to do while I pass time as I wait for a job to open up," Whizzer said. "I moved here just the other month, and it's so hard to find an opening."

"You can work at Dad's bookshop!" Jason stated. Whizzer stopped chewing his food.

"Well, your Father just hired that new boy. What was his name again, Merlin or something like that?" Trina asked.

"Mendel," Marvin said. He suddenly jumped, as he felt Whizzer's foot running up and down his inner leg. Each time he went further up than the last. Marvin looked at the man, who seemed completely innocent. He smiled at Marvin softly.

"But, maybe it would be good for me and Marv to get to know each other," Whizzer said. Marvin blushed a deep crimson, because he looked so damn innocent. He was an incredible actor.

"Marvin?" Trina asked. Marvin coughed into his hand and cleared his throat.

"He'd be great," Marvin said through voice cracks. Whizzer smiled slyly. 

Marvin choked when he heard Whizzer mutter "Damn right I'm great." 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEGINNING IS NSFW (not safe for wimps) AND IT'S ALSO MY FIRST SEX PIECE SO DON'T JUDGE TOO HARD.

Marvin was awake, staring at the ceiling. Trina was beside him, sleeping as quietly as one could. She was turned away from him, sleeping towards the window. Marvin began thinking to himself. Is this what love is? Spending your life by someone who slowly disappears before your very eyes? One day, Trina will be gone, and he would go living his life as normal because Trina is already gone, whether he cares to admit it or not. Or was she even his to begin with?

Marvin got out of bed. He put on the nearest pants and shirt he could find, and quietly walked out of the apartment. He was just running downstairs, to the bookshop. It wasn't anything wrong, so why did he feel like everything he did was?

"Marvin?" Came a voice. Marvin quickly turned around. Whizzer Brown stood there, his hands in his pocket, sunglasses perched on his prefect hair.

"Jesus, Whizzer. What are you doing here? This late?" Marvin asked. Whizzer smiled softly, kicking around a pebble by his foot.

"I usually walk around at night, when nobody is around," Whizzer said calmly.

"Murderers are around," Marvin said, half jokingly and half serious. Whizzer looked up with a smirk.

"You're around," he said. Marvin let out a chuckle, which in the thick, cold air he could see clearly.

"So are you," he said. Whizzer smiled, looking down again. It was quiet for a moment, where they didn't say anything to each other. Marvin held his keys in his hand, and Whizzer kept kicking a pebble. He kicked it right in front of Marvin's shoe.

"Do you mind if-" Whizzer started, but was interrupted by Marvin walking up to him and grabbing his face. Marvin didn't even realize they were kissing until he felt Whizzer kiss back. Whizzer put one of his hands in the small of his back, and that's when Marvin let go, taking a small step back. Whizzer's eyes fluttered open and shut for a moment.

"Come inside," Marvin said, opening the door as quickly as humanly possible. Whizzer took no hesitation, following in behind him. Marvin slammed the door shut, locking it. This time he grabbed Whizzer's ass when he kissed him, which resulted in Whizzer moaning in his mouth. Baseball might've been a useless sport in Marvin's mind but god does it help in the ass department.

"I thought you were married," Whizzer said breathlessly, as Marvin took his jacket off, throwing it over the counter.

"Does it matter?" Marvin asked. He began to undo Whizzer's shirt buttons, while Whizzer was working on his. They probably broke a dozen world records with their time for undressing, but Marvin was glad nobody was around to watch and record it.

"You manscape?" Whizzer said with a chuckle, rubbing his hands up and down Marvin's chest, each time going further than the last.

"Not now," Marvin said. Whizzer got on his knees, and Marvin leaned back to shut the blinds. Whizzer had already removed his trousers, and seemed to be teasing him with an incredibly innocent look. "You won't believe what I want to do to you."

"Try me," he said in a sultry voice. Marvin moaned, but Whizzer hadn't even touched him yet. Whizzer finally removed all Marvin's clothing, and Marvin's erection was prominent. Whizzer grabbed the base, and Marvin groped the air around him looking for something to grab. His hands found their way into Whizzer's hair, and Marvin found putting it made him moan. The sounds made him even hornier, which was never a thing before he met Whizzer.

Whizzer stuck out his tongue and slowly and teasingly licked the head, which was already wet with precum. Marvin was hysterical, seeming unable to handle the pleasure. Whizzer wrapped his lips around his cock and slowly bobbed his head up and down. It was unbearable, and Marvin was moaning like crazy. The more Marvin moaned, the more he pulled Whizzer's hair, which made Whizzer moan. The vibrations, along with Whizzer swirling his tongue around Marvin's head, was a whole realm of sex that Marvin never dreamed about.

"Like that, baby," Marvin whispered, and an actually innocent feeling filled Whizzer. It made him feel happy, which is something you should appreciate when your blowing off a married man who's son you coach little league to. The consequences were so worth it, if it meant being with Marvin. Even if it's just for a night.

Marvin was pleasantly surprised to find that Whizzer could take his entire cock in his mouth. Whizzer barely had a gag relax. Whizzer was no beginner, and Marvin absolutely loved it.

"Shit!" Marvin cried, as he thrusted his pelvis towards Whizzer's mouth. Whizzer has drool dribbling down his chin, and sweat was making his hair clump together. Marvin was sweating too, and he felt himself close to a climax, which made him sweat even more.

Marvin grabbed Whizzer's hair tighter, and he released into his mouth. Whizzer swallowed it all relatively easy. Marvin sat down and leaned against the wall. Whizzer sat down next to him, resting his head on Marvin's shoulder.

"Do you want me to do that to you?" Marvin asked. He didn't know what Whizzer had just done to him, or if it even counted as sex. It was certainly better than anything he's ever done with a woman.

"You want to give me a blowjob?" Whizzer asked. Marvin grabbed his crotch, and Whizzer moaned. "That would be lovely, but I already came twice and I really have a limit on these things."

* * *

Trina woke up once her alarm went off. She turned it off and looked behind her. Marvin wasn't there. She sighed, and got dressed and ready for the day. She worked at a coffee shop a little ways away from the house. It was a fine job, and she was happy with it. She liked making expensive drinks for moody teenagers willing to empty their pockets for an overpriced milkshake. Trina also had to take Jason to school today, which was something she dreaded. Jason was a very special kid, who always said what he was thinking. And for someone with as many insecurities as Trina, it was hard to hear them.

"Jason!" Trina called out. She made a bowl of cereal for him, and began packing his lunch. "Time to get ready for school!"

Jason sleepily walked out of his room. He was still wearing his pyjamas. "Why do I have to go to school? I always get the best grades, I always-"

"Not this again," Trina said, putting her head in her hand. Jason sat at the table and she put the cereal in front of him. He slowly began to eat. "Honey, we've been over this. You need to stay in school and get a good education."

"Dad says that one day I'll become President," Jason said. He was only eating the marsh mellows in his lucky charms.

"And to become president you need a proper education," Trina said. She put his lunch in his school bag.

"Where's Dad?" Jason asked, and Trina froze.

"He must've gone to the bookstore early today," she said. She hoped that was the reason. But a part of her wished something happened to him. 

"I want to work with Dad," Jason said, swallowing a mouthful of marsh mellows. "He dropped out of school too."

Trina said nothing as she began to put on her apron. She never got the opportunity to go to college, she had a wedding to plan and a child growing inside her. All of it was for Marvin, and he just went and threw his opportunity at college away. Trina loved Marvin, but past tense. Her Father knew Marvin and thought he was very dignified and smart. Marvin was kind of a nobody in high school, and Trina has known him since preschool. She's been with him since Grade Nine, when he asked to to the school dance. But Marvin wasn't quiet like she thought, he had a temper. But when he wasn't mad, he didn't care.

"I'm ready!" Jason said. He was wearing a complete Ninja Turtle outfit, with winter boots to go with them. He was very happy with himself.

"Let's go then," Trina said. She grabbed her handbag and Jason grabbed his school bag. He ran out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Trina drove a minivan. A mom's van. She drove it everywhere, and she knew how messy Jason made the backseat. He had snack wrappers, books, a chess board, and so much more crap. But since Trina put a DVD player in the back he stoped making such a mess.

"Did you study for your spelling test?" Trina asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror. Jason was watching cartoons.

"Yup," Jason said quickly. Trina sighed and looked back to the road. She rapped her fingers against the stealing wheel, her nails making a clicking noise. "That's really annoying, Mom."

"Sorry, honey," Trina said. She gripped the stealing wheel until her knuckles were white. She pulled up to Jason's school. "We're here."

Jason turned off the machine and grabbed his school bag. He closed the door, and ran into the school. Trina sighed, he never said a goodbye or an 'I love you'. He was just like his Father.

Trina pulled up to the coffee shop, and leaned back. She didn't want to go to work, and smile at all those people who couldn't give a damn. But then she did smile, as she remembered a customer she was always happy to see. He always ordered the most food he could, and often made conversation with her on her breaks. He was a regular, and would always ask for Trina. 

"Good morning, Trina!" A man said, smiling. Trina pulled out her keys, smiling a genuine beam.

"Good morning, Mendel."


End file.
